Apprends l'humilité et j'apprendrai à t'aimer
by Lina Mi
Summary: Apprendre à reconnaître son attirance et ses sentiments pour quelqu'un n'est pas chose aisée. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de son principal rival. Mais c'est ce qu'il va lui apprendre. Lui, qui croyait être immunisé de l'amour. Lui, qui va se retrouver prit au piège de ses propres promesses. Lui, qui pensait rester maître de la situation et qui se fera avoir le premier.
1. Prologue

Je me lance pour une SanZo ! :) Les chapitres (enfin surtout les premiers) sont un peu bizarres, mais j'espère que vous prendrez tout de même du plaisir à la lire ! J'essayerai de publier les chapitres rapidement et de les écrire vite aussi (même si en ce moment j'en compte 12 d'avance ! *^*). Donc j'ouvre le bal avec un prologue ;). Enjoy !

* * *

Prologue

Tout s'apprend, tout s'expérimente. Un monde inconnu, tout un art. Des efforts à faire, lutter contre soi-même, contre ses désirs. Admettre et se sentir humilier. Mettre des mots sur des sentiments, en avoir honte. Vivre son amour et en rire, combattre les préjugés et les jugements. Fuir les regards pour ne pas se sentir rabaisser. Tenter de tout rétablir, de faire en sorte que tout soit comme avant, mais au final admettre que certaines choses sont impossibles. Tout un apprentissage. Et c'est cela qu'ils vont apprendre. Eux, que tout sépare, que tout oppose et qui pourtant, se retrouvent liés l'un à l'autre. Comme le dit le dicton : _les opposés s'attirent_…

* * *

J'attends vos review ! :3


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Une andouille vient de gâcher ma journée

**_PDV Sanji_**

Je me lève et regarde l'horloge, elle affiche 6h17. Je suis en retard. Je prends ma serviette, des habits propres et vais dans la salle de bains. Une douche matinale, assez fraiche. Faut dire que j'ai le sang chaud. D'ailleurs rien que d'imaginer la présence d'une de mes chéries dans le bain avec moi me réchauffe instantanément. Nami chérie… Robin d'amour… Quel chanceux suis-je de vous avoir !

Je termine ma douche, me sèche et m'habille. Je me suis levé tard, il me faut normalement plus de temps pour préparer le petit déjeuner avant que mon goinfre de capitaine ne rapplique pour tout manger. Je soupire. Quel imbécile celui-là. Pourtant j'ai la sensation que seul un imbécile comme lui puisse devenir le seigneur des pirates. Enfin.

Je me dirige maintenant vers la cuisine. Avant d'y entrer, je tiens à fumer une cigarette en regardant la mer. Ce moment-là est mon favori, celui que je ne laisserai à personne pour rien au monde. Le moment où je peux me poser mille et une questions sans être déranger. Fumer une cigarette en regardant la mer. Ça peut paraître tout con mais c'est mon bonheur matinal. Surtout matinal, quand il fait frais et quand le calme règne à bord du Thousand Sunny.

Ce matin, mon moment préféré est gâché : le bretteur du dimanche vient se réveiller. Quelle poisse ! Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je me lève plus tôt ! Je ne le regarde même pas. Ce mec, je ne peux pas me le voir. Il n'a aucun respect et se la joue toujours. Lui et sa sale tête d'algue m'insupportent.

- Salut.

Il m'a adressé la parole. Il ne m'a pas insulté. Trop fatigué pour batailler, à mon avis. Je choisis, moi aussi, la voix de la non-violence et lui répond.

- 'Lut.

Je tire sur ma cigarette. Vaut mieux éviter de réveiller Nami chérie. Et encore moins l'autre idiot de capitaine. Surtout que le petit déjeuner n'est pas près.

Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi. Non, La tête de cactus n'est pas décidé à retourner se coucher ou à aller faire ses entrainement matinaux. Il se gratte la tête en baillant. Charmant.

- Oi ! T'as pas préparé le petit déj' ? me demande-t-il

- Non. Comme tu le vois j'étais occupé à fumer une clope avant que tu viennes me déranger dans ce moment qui m'est privilégié.

Il s'approche et me sourit de son air carnassier. Insupportable. J'ai envie de lui coller un bon coup de pied dans sa tronche de gazon ambulant.

- Si y a que ça pour te souler, je me lèverai plus tôt le matin.

- T'en fais pas, tu fais déjà assez en étant sur le même navire que moi.

Il se détourne, visiblement déçu. Tant mieux ! Comme ça je suis tranquille pour la matinée. J'éteins ma cigarette et direction la cuisine. Je reste quelques instants debout histoire de réfléchir à ce que je vais pouvoir cuisiner. Mon choix se porte sur quelque chose de simple étant donné qu'il est déjà 7h12.

Je commence à cuisiner les dents serrées. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps au lit cet andouille ? Il vient de gâcher ma journée.

* * *

**_PDV Zoro_**

Comme tous les matins, j'ai entendu ce sale cuisitot se lever. Il pourrait pas être plus discret non ?! Enfin bon. Cette fois, au lieu de me rendormir comme d'habitude, je décide de me lever. Je devrai aller prendre une douche mais il y est. J'attends. Comme toujours. Oui, j'ai toujours cette impression d'attendre quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Au moment où je me décide de sortir du lit, y a cet imbécile de Luffy qui tombe du sien. Evidemment, il ne choisit pas de tomber par terre mais plutôt sur moi ! C'est sûr, un mec blindé de muscles est toujours plus confortable ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ce crétin ne se réveille pas. Tant mieux. Le temps de le décaler et de me glisser hors du lit et je suis dehors.

L'autre sourcil en vrille est là. Je lui dis bonjour, il me répond. Je lui demande s'il a préparé le petit déjeuner, il me dit que non. Enfin s'il se contentait de ça ! Ma présence a l'air de l'agacer. Depuis quand on est comme ça ? Ah oui. Depuis toujours… Je m'approche du lui et arbore un grand sourire afin de le provoquer. Cet imbécile est mieux réveillé que moi alors pas étonnant qu'il m'envoie bouler en deux secondes chrono. Je me détourne. Tant pis. La prochaine fois, je l'aurai. Je n'ai pas envie de m'embarquer dans des disputes de bon matin. Même si j'avoue que ça m'énerve.

Bref, il va dans la cuisine après avoir éteins sa cigarette. Pour moi ça sera la douche. Surtout que maintenant j'empeste la clope ! Je rentre dans la salle de bain. Le parfum de Love-Cook est toujours présent. Quelle odeur insupportable ! Pourtant ça me fait penser à ce genre de choses qu'on déteste et qui pourtant nous attire… Je serai attiré par le parfum de Ero-Cook ? Faut pas abuser quand même !

J'ouvre la fenêtre et prend ma douche. Heureusement que personne n'est réveillé : la fenêtre peut rester ouverte sans qu'on me voit. Enfin, à part le blondinet. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne s'y risquera pas ! Et puis de toute façon c'est de SA faute si j'ai dû ouvrir cette fenêtre de malheur !

Tout bien réfléchis, cette vicieuse de Robin peut faire semblant de dormir histoire d'observer ce que chacun fait discrètement… On n'a même plus le droit à l'intimité sur ce navire ! C'est désespérant. Je décide donc de fermer cette maudite fenêtre.

Je finis vite cette douche qui semble interminable, m'habille et vais dans la cuisine. Ero-Cook ne semble pas m'avoir entendu. Je remarque un bout de papier sur la table. Je le prends, m'assois sur une chaise et commence à le lire.

Tiens le blondinet m'a entendu et ne semble pas vouloir que je touche à ce papier. Il me l'arrache des mains. Dommage, j'ai déjà tout lu. Je me lève et vais dans ma salle de musculation. Il ne pouvais pas planquer ce truc mieux que ça cet andouille ? Il vient de gâcher ma journée.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! (Bonnes ou mauvaises, ça m'aide à m'améliorer ^^)


	3. Chapitre 2

Unique petite follower (je crois que tu te reconnaîtras =w=), c'est pour toi que je publies ce second chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise =w+.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Bizarre bizarre

**_PDV Usopp_**

Je me suis levé ce matin et il ne semblait y avoir personne. Enfin personne… Sanji et Zoro. L'un dans la cuisine, l'autre dans la salle de musculation. L'un avec des couteaux de cuisine, l'autre avec des sabres. L'un adepte de la nourriture, l'autre de l'alcool… En fait c'est dingue comment ils se ressemblent tout en étant totalement différents !

Je crois que je réfléchis trop… Je marche un peu au hasard, un peu comme un zombie faut dire, et mes jambes m'emmène jusqu'à la vigie… Allez savoir pour quoi !

Je jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et regarde Zoro. Il soulève des poids énormes ! Ça me fait froid dans le dos ! Il n'est pas humain ! …

Je reste un moment dans ma réflexion sur l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts sans franchement remarquer qu'il a détourner son attention vers un bout de papier…

Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle… En fait non. Je crois que c'en est même une horrible… Il a la tête baissée alors je ne distingue pas son visage… Pourtant j'ai l'impression de le voir pleurer…

… Attend une minute…

ZORO PLEURE ?!

Ni une, ni deux je rentre dans la pièce et cours vers lui.

- Oi Zoro ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es blessé ? On t'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Son regard me fait mal. C'est comme si… Je percevais sa douleur intérieure. Comme si, par le biais de ses yeux, il me la faisait ressentir.

D'un coup, il se lève et me plaque au sol. Il est penché sur moi. Je sens son souffle. Il ne pleure plus, il a juste les larmes aux yeux. Il a juste mal.

Mon regard ne se détache pas du sien et il se rapproche encore.

- Z… Zoro… Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Je me sens inconfortable. En même temps, vu la situation, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Mais là, en un quart de seconde, tout disparait. Comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Et un sourire carnassier fend son visage en deux.

- T'as eu peur hein ?

Je reste sans voix. Il se relève un peu et d'un coup, je me dégage et prends mes jambes à mon coup ! Un réflexe sans doute… Mais bon ! Ce mec est complètement taré !

* * *

**_PDV Zoro_**

Il est partit. Je crois que je lui ai fais suffisamment peur pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il a vu juste avant.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. Mon regard se pose inconsciemment sur ce bout de papier.

Vous saviez que ça pouvait vous faire mal… Du papier ? Parce que moi pas. Je viens de le découvrir.

En fait, le papier lui-même ne fait pas mal, mais les mots inscrits dessus, oui.

Deux bouts de papier en une journée. Deux sabres plantés dans le coeur.

* * *

**_PDV Sanji_**

Cet abruti l'a lu ! Il ne pourrait pas faire preuve de discrétion non ? Evidemment, il ne pose pas la question pour savoir si le mot lui était dédié ! Non ! Lui, il lit sans savoir ! Fichu Marimo !

J'ai vu ça quand je suis entré dans la cuisine. Je l'ai lu. Il n'y avait pas tellement de quoi s'inquiéter, rien de grave. Pas de mauvaise nouvelle en soi, ni de demande de duel ou encore de volonté de mettre à mort. Juste ces mots : "Je viendrai te déclarer mon amour.".

J'ai tout de suite pensé à ma Nami chérie ou encore à ma Robin d'amour ! J'étais fou de joie ! Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas entendu rentrer la plante verte ! J'avais laissé le mot sur la table, le temps de terminer les bons petits plats pour mes chéries ! Et… Marimo l'a lu…

J'hausse les épaules.

Et puis après tout, je m'en fiche. Il n'a qu'à penser ce qu'il veut !

Pourquoi ces mots-là semblent sonner faux…?

* * *

**_PDV Robin_**

Je crois qu'il est temps de faire mon apparition. Les deux mots ont été distribués. Le noeud est mêlé et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

J'esquisse un sourire et sort de ma chambre.

* * *

**_PDV Nami_**

Je me lève, ce matin et il semble y avoir beaucoup de bruit sur le navire. J'entends Luffy et Chopper chanter avec Franky et Brook mais étonnement, Usopp ne semble pas à leurs côtés… Etrange.

La première chose que je fais en me levant, c'est de me préparer. On ne sait jamais à quel moment une aventure pointera le bout de son nez : autant se tenir prête à toute éventualité.

Je m'habille en quelques minutes et je regarde l'heure : 14h. Apparemment j'ai fais la grasse-matinée… Ça ne me ressemble pas. On a dû glisser un somnifère dans mon verre. Ils ont fait ça la dernière fois pour mon anniversaire surprise !… Enfin bref.

Je marche jusqu'à la cuisine d'un pas décidé. Oui, je suis bien décidée à tirer tout ça au clair. Sauf que je pense que c'est peine perdu puisqu'à peine je rentre dans la cuisine que déjà ce pervers de Sanji se rue sur moi les yeux en coeur en me demandant si j'ai bien dormi.

- Oui oui, lui répondis-je distraite

Je parcoure la pièce des yeux. Usopp est ici aussi. Ils devaient être en train de parler. Vu la tête du tireur, je crois que je gêne.

* * *

**_PDV Usopp_**

Je venais à peine d'entamer une conversation qui s'annonçait sérieuse avec l'autre blond idiot que Nami débarque ! … C'est pas pratique ! D'autant plus que je crois que Sanji est le seul à pouvoir m'éclairer sur le comportement de Zoro ! … Bon. Je crois que je vais sortir prendre l'air.

Je me lève et sors. Bizarrement, Nami semble choquée. Tant pis. Elle comprendra peut-être plus tard.

* * *

**_PDV Luffy_**

Usopp passe à côté de moi. Je lui prend la main.

- Eh Usopp ! Viens voir ! Franky est en train de…

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se dégage violemment et passe son chemin. Personne ne semble avoir remarquer. Je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre ?

Je tourne la tête vers la cuisine dont la porte est ouverte. Nami a la tête baissée pendant que Sanji fait son manège.

J'ai l'impression que mon équipage ne va pas bien. Il a l'air de se passer un truc et je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que Robin est derrière tout ça.

Je la regarde avec suspicion et elle me le rend en souriant.

- Oi Luffy ! Viens voir ! Brook va essayer un 40° ! s'écria Chopper

J'hésite un instant puis vais retrouver Chopper, Franky et Brook. Faut dire aussi que la réflexion n'est pas mon point fort.

* * *

Je l'avoue : ce chapitre est bizarre... En même temps c'est son titre ^^'; Mais pas de soucis ! Vous allez démêler le noeud de cette mini-intrigue de départ ^_^' (C'est mon premier essai concernant ce style d'écriture. Alors pas d'inquiétude : je me ravise plus tard ^^).


	4. Chapitre 3

Grra ! - Des followers et des reviews ! Ça me fait trop plaisir ! / Merci beaucoup !

Ah au fait, désolée pour le chapitre imposté (oui je viens de l'inventer) d'hier. En parlant de retard, je publie cette fois jusqu'au 6ème chapitre puisque je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier avant la rentrée ^_^'. Bref ! J'attends vos review et j'espère surtout que la suite (enfin si on peut parler de suite...) vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :P

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un lendemain sans veille

**_PDV Zoro_**

- Oi ! Zoro ! T'es vivant ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Ah oui, je me suis saoulé avant de m'endormir. Luffy est là, devant moi. Il veut pas arrêter d'agiter sa main sous mon nez ? Ça me donne le tournis !

- Ah ! Regarde Robin ! Il ouvre les yeux !

L'autre morbide est là aussi ?… Je me redresse un peu et regarde autour de moi. Luffy… Robin… Robin… Robin… Luffy… Luffy… Putain mais ils se sont dédoublés ou quoi ?!

- Non, tu as juste ce que l'on appelle "la gueule de bois", me sourit la brune

Sans blague ? J'avais pas remarqué ?

- Je devrai aller réveiller Chopper non ? demanda Luffy

- Non c'est bon, t'embêtes pas avec ça.

- Comme tu voudras Zoro.

Sur ces mots, le capitaine au chapeau de paille hausse les épaules et s'en va.

L'archéologue, par contre, s'accroupit à côté de moi et avec un sourire mélangeant sadisme et malice me lance : "Tu as lu le mot ?".

* * *

**_PDV Sanji_**

Je tiens ce bout de papier dans mes mains. Je lis et relis les mêmes mots depuis tout à l'heure. Y a un truc qui cloche… Mais quoi ? J'allume une cigarette et tire dessus avant de laisser échapper la fumée. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?… Quelqu'un arrive. Je le froisse et le four dans ma poche. Dans l'absolu, je m'en moque.

- Ah salut Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C'est Usopp.

- Je fumais tranquillement.

- Je dérange ?

"Ouais c'est ça. Tu me déranges. Là, tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'être seul." … J'aimerais bien lui dire ça mais il n'a pas à supporter ma mauvaise humeur.

- Non t'en fais pas. Mais dis-moi plutôt : où sont Luffy et Chopper ? Tu ne jouais pas avec eux tout à l'heure ?

Il met sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne et détourne le regard avec un sourire forcé. Mr le sniper semble avoir besoin de parler.

- Euh… Bah si mais je me suis écarté pour… Réfléchir...

- Je vois. A propos de quoi ?

- D'un truc avec Zoro. Enfin trois fois rien tu vois.

Zoro… Tsss… C'est bien la dernière personne de qui j'ai envie de parler tiens ! Marimo et ses crises de nerfs ! Marimo qui me prend la tête ! Marimo que j'ai envie d'éclater !

* * *

**_PDV Usopp_**

Sanji avait l'air furax… Il a tapé de son poing sur la rembarre avec force et à tellement serré les dents que j'ai cru que l'intérieur de sa cigarette allait être catapultée !

Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je parle de ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. On va éviter le sujet. Juste histoire de repartir indemne, hein !

Je commence à m'éclipser. Le blond l'a vu ! C'est mauvais tout ça ! Je me barre en courant ! Ils sont trop effrayant sur ce navire ! Je vais aller retrouver Chopper ! Lui au moins est presque normal !

* * *

**_PDV Sanji_**

Je relève la tête et ne vois plus Usopp… J'ai dû l'effrayer. Tant pis. Je vais pouvoir reprendre ma méditation.

Je ressors le papier et je relis. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Dix fois. Vingt-cinq fois. Je dois en être à une centaine peut-être. Oui, mais il m'en aura fallu mille pour comprendre cela : Zoro est amoureux de moi.


	5. Chapitre 4

Oui, c'est bien un flashback.. UxU

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La veille d'un lendemain qui ne semblait pas en avoir

**_PDV Zoro_**

"Le mot que tu as lu juste avant, il t'était adressé. "Je viendrai te déclarer mon amour." Cependant je ne peux pas le faire, je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur de s'avouer ses sentiments."

Voilà ce que tu m'as dis. Ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru. Sauf que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il m'a fait peur. Il m'a fait douter. D'autant plus que j'étais à deux doigts de te l'avouer.

Il faut croire que deux doigts ne sont rien. Puisque c'est ce que j'ai fais.

"_Je te haisme._"

C'est tout ce que j'ai écris sur ce bout de papier et je te l'ai envoyé en réponse aux horribles paroles que j'ai reçu : "Tu me dégoutes."

* * *

**_PDV Nami_**

Depuis tout à l'heure je l'observe. Zoro boit comme un trou. On dirait qu'il veut se souler. Moi, je dis : il a du boulot !

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Robin. Elle sourit. Cette fois j'en suis sûre : c'est elle qui est derrière tout ça.

Depuis ce matin Usopp semble perturbé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin pendant que je dormais pourtant j'ai la nette impression qu'il se trame quelque chose.

* * *

**_PDV Franky_**

Apparemment la gamine a l'air inquiète. Je me demande pourquoi. Cela dit, l'humeur qui régnait hier sur le Thousand Sunny n'est plus la même aujourd'hui. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Nico Robin soit derrière tout ça !…

* * *

**_PDV Brook_**

Yohoho ! Robin-san est vraiment très maligne ! Oh oui ! Très très maligne ! Je crois que tout le monde, ou presque a vu clair dans son jeu maintenant.

Je reprends mon violon et commence à jouer un morceau.

* * *

**_PDV Chopper_**

Sur le navire, ça sent l'inquiétude. Mais je regarde Luffy : il sourit. Tant que Luffy sourit, tout va bien ! Alors je ne crois pas avoir de raison de m'inquiéter.

* * *

**_PDV Robin_**

J'ai la sensation d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur moi.

Je souris, amusée.

Il est vrai que j'ai, accidentellement, mis un ou deux comprimés dans le verre de Nami hier soir. Et que j'ai plus ou moins volontairement mis à portée des deux hommes ces bouts de papier.

Mais soyons claires : ce n'est pas moi qui les ai écrit.

Non, moi je n'ai fais que chercher dans les manuscrits de Chopper un médicament réveillant une partie de leur subconscient.

* * *

Normalement, là je vous ai tous perdus... Ou alors vous êtes en train de vous prendre la tête parce que vous essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Enfin c'est ce que ça me fait à chaque fois que je relis xD' (- pas douée).


	6. Chapitre 5

Voilà, voilà ! Je répare tout ! Vous allez pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé X)'... (Oui, j'ai conscience que je devrais réécrire le début mais bon, j'ai d'autres projets pour l'instant...).

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Comment tout à commencé

**_PDV Extérieur_**

Quelques jours auparavant, un certain bretteur aux cheveux verts était penché sur une table devant un ridicule morceau de papier. Il a l'air de vouloir y inscrire quelque chose. Au bout d'une heure, il finit par griffonner un truc dessus, le mit en boule et le jeta à la poubelle avant de s'en aller.

C'est alors qu'une grande brune entra et mis la main sur ce bout de papier qu'elle lu en souriant. Un plan traversa immédiatement son esprit et elle s'en alla, le regard rieur et les précieux mots de Zoro dans les mains : "Je viendrai te déclarer mon amour.".

La jeune archéologue trouva un moyen de semer la zizanie entre ces deux jeunes gens. Elle donna le fameux papier au cuisinier qui, après réflexion, comprit que c'était l'escrimeur et croyant à une farce de se dernier lui renvoya un message : "Tu me dégoutes.".

Notre Marimo ne put retenir ses larmes dont Usopp et Robin furent les seuls témoins. Néanmoins, il répondit au blond par un message pour le moins étrange : "Je te haisme.".

Après plusieurs relecture, Sanji comprit enfin que Zoro était amoureux de lui.

Aujourd'hui, plusieurs jours sont passés depuis cet événement et l'affaire qui est plus ou moins connue de tout l'équipage va commencer à créer des problèmes et surtout animer un feu nouveau dans le coeur de nos héros.

* * *

C'est plus clair maintenant ? Parfait. Nous allons pouvoir débuter l'histoire. On s'est pas mal pris la tête avant, mais là c'est surtout Marimo&EroCook qui vont se la prendre... Ou se prendre... Non pas se pendre... Ok j'arrête et je vous laisse lire le chapitre suivant (si vous n'êtes pas déjà partis ^^')...


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Le début de l'histoire

**_PDV Extérieur_**

C'est un soir comme les autres sur le Thousand Sunny. Une demi lune brillant sur le vaste océan, un certain escrimeur en haut du mât, une bouteille de saké à la main, la contemplant en se disant qu'elle lui ressemblait étrangement : il lui manquait quelque chose. Peut-être que cette chose, pour Zoro, s'appelle Sanji. Le soleil qui manque à la Lune. Cela dit ainsi, de manière poétique, pourrait également l'être pour nos jeunes gens si l'un n'était pas trop fier et l'autre pas trop… Hétérosexuel ?

Ou sadique peut-être.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tout le monde dormait sauf l'escrimeur qui était de garde. Et évidemment, notre cuisinier qui fumait à sa fenêtre dans le noir complet, à l'abri de la présence agaçante de son compagnon vert.

Vous en conviendrez que l'histoire perdrait de l'intérêt si notre cher Sanji restait indifférent face aux sentiments de Zoro. Eh bien pourtant… C'est presque cela.

Il s'en moquait.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il y était indifférent puisqu'il n'éprouvait rien à son égard, préférant les femmes, et pourtant il en riait. Parce que voir son éternel rival dans une telle situation était juste hilarant.

C'était donc avec un sourire mélangeant sadisme et malice aux lèvres que Mister Love Cook fumait. Il était en train de se moquer intérieurement de ce sabreur et décida qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était au courant et n'avait rien fait. Sans doute était-il trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit ou plutôt n'en croyait-il pas un traître mot. Peu importe. Toujours est-il que demain il passerait à l'action.

Sur ces belles, mais-pas-trop, pensées le Cook éteignit sa cigarette et alla se coucher tandis que le Marimo posa sa bouteille et reprit son entrainement vigoureux.

Oui, voilà. Une nuit, une seule, nous annonçant un lendemain qui débuterait l'histoire.


	8. Chapitre 7

Je suis fière et heureuse de vous annoncer la sortie d'un VRAI chapitre ! Je suis toute émue ;w;... Je voudrais remercier ma maman ~ **/SHBAM/**

Vous : TA G*ULE ET LAISSE NOUS LIRE ! :

Moi : *mode Bepo ON* Désolée, désolée, désolée.. ! Mais euh... Je voulais vraiment...

Vous : *regards de tueurs*

Moi : *se fait petite* vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ;w; ... ME TUER PAS JE PARS ! TToTT *s'enfuit en courant*

Vous : *sourire* Ça va pour cette fois

Moi : MERCII ! TT^TT **/BAM/**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un Love Cook sadique et un Marimo amoureux

**_PDV Extérieur_**

- A table !

La voix de Sanji réveilla soudainement le bretteur qui somnolait. En effet le jour été arrivé et dès lors Morphée l'avait pris dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'il aurait aimé soit que ce ne soit pas cette Morphée qui le fasse mais plutôt le cuisinier blond du navire. Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où tout le monde était attablé et s'assit à son tour, dos contre le mur et bras derrière la tête. Il baille.

- Pas assez dormi Bretteur-san ? demanda l'archéologue

- Pas dormi du tout Robin, j'étais de garde. rétorqua l'intéressé

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'escrimeur, à l'exception près du capitaine qui était en train de se gaver et du cuisinier qui se hâtait dans la préparation de ses plats.

- Ah c'est curieux, il m'a pourtant semblé que c'était à moi de monter la garder, sourit la brune

- Ça veut dire que vous étiez deux à monter la garde cette nuit, sans le savoir ?

- Ouais c'est ça Chopper répondit Usopp

- Tant pis, de toute façon ce soir c'est moi qui suis de garde. déclara Nami, terminant ainsi la discussion

Luffy continuait de se goinfrer tandis que les autres protégeaient tant bien que mal leur nourriture.

Le petit déjeuner se termina sans encombre dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour presque tout le monde. Là où l'affaire se complexifia fut lorsque tous, sauf Zoro, quittèrent la table pour vaquer à leurs activités.

Le bretteur ayant cette habitude de tenir un peu compagnie au coq en buvant un verre de saké matinal, resta plus longtemps. Tout se passait comme le cuisinier l'avait espéré.

* * *

**_PDV Zoro_**

Je me sens bien. C'est stupide mais être avec lui, seul à seul, personne autour, sans mot, sans commentaire. Juste nos présences me suffisent, se passent de mots. Enfin, même si je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, je peux toujours espérer qu'il se sent aussi serein que moi !

Je l'observe du coin de l'oeil. Il savonne la vaisselle, la rince, la pose, l'essuie, la range. Il fait des aller-retour. Ces objets ont chacun leur place, chacun une raison d'être. Et j'ose croire, ou espérer du moins, que j'en ai une dans le coeur de Ero-Cook.

Il essuie le dernier verre et s'approche de moi.

- Alors Marimo ? Tu comptes glander ici encore longtemps ?

- Aussi longtemps que je le voudrais, un problème peut-être ?

- Oui. Toi.

Je crois aussi. Le problème c'est pas toi, blondinet. C'est moi. J'ai un sérieux problème. Mais j'ai un sérieux problème avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois le "problème" ? demandais-je ironiquement

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde ceci. Ou en fait à ce qu'il réponde tout court.

- Il est tombé amoureux de moi.

Je n'ai même pas osé le regarder. J'ai posé violemment ma bouteille vide avant de me lever de ma chaise. Je suis plus grand que lui. Je le regarde dans les yeux. C'est machinal chez moi. Je prierai presque pour qu'il ne soutienne pas mon regard. Pour qu'il lâche tout et s'en aille en disant qu'il rigolait.

Mais non.

* * *

**_PDV Sanji_**

Le Marimo n'ose plus rien dire. Sur le coup, j'ai eu du mal à dire ces paroles mais finalement ce n'était pas si terrible.

C'était même drôle.

Un grand sourire a traversé mon visage. Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas regardé : j'aurai été trahis.

Après tout un mini show, Monsieur se décide enfin à m'adresser un regard. J'ai réussi à ne rire qu'intérieurement. Je ne souris pas devant lui. Je soutiens son regard et j'attends.

Jusqu'à quand pourra-t-il supporter que je le tienne en laisse ?

* * *

**_PDV Zoro_**

Il me regarde. Sans sourire. Presque aucune expression. Mais j'ai cette sale impression qu'il rit de moi.

Je lui adresse un sourire carnassier.

- Tu as trop fumé blondinet.

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre. Au moins, l'insulte est sortie. C'est le plus important. Je peux partir maintenant.

Je bouge de ma chaise et lui tourne le dos. Je commence à partir. Mais évidemment, ses paroles me retiennent.

- Tu fuis.

Les mots que je ne supporte pas, il les a prononcé. Des paroles qui dénoncent ma lâcheté. Une lâcheté inavouable. Une lâcheté qui serait symbole de défaite. Défaite contre moi-même. Un corps défait et un coeur mis à nu… Devant lui ça n'arrivera pas !

- Je ne fuis pas Ero-Cook. Je te certifie juste qu'en aucun cas je ne pourrais être amoureux de toi.

Il éclate de rire.

- Tu peux partir, ça m'arrange même, de toute façon tu ne pourras pas te mentir éternellement ! On verra bien qui craquera le premier.

Il esquissa un grand sourire.

- On verra bien. terminais-je en sortant

Un nouveau défi. Voilà ce qu'il m'a lancé. Seulement cette fois je n'ai pas le sentiment que je gagnerai quoique ce soit.


End file.
